


You Are Perfect, Krem Brulee

by Scarlet_Camellia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acceptance, Body Worship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Trans Character, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Gender Identity, Gender Neutral, Happy Ending, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Romance, Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love, krem is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Camellia/pseuds/Scarlet_Camellia
Summary: Non-Inquisitor (gender not specified) Lavellan x KremIdk I just love Krem and I wanted to make this fic where non-inky Lavellan and Krem get close and Lavellan catches feelings~edited: minor fixes
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Male Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s), Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/You
Kudos: 37





	You Are Perfect, Krem Brulee

I was never much for words. Growing up Dalish, I held being an elf close to my heart. I took great pride in it. When I left my family... I learned it was easy to not use many words. It was…easier. People hate us. Make us slaves. Our language and culture mostly dead- completely dead if you were raised outside of pure Dalish families. I learned that the hard way. Elves I thought I could connect with based on our shared lineage shirked me. Everyone else would disregard me. Luckily people mostly left me alone, and I learned to keep to myself more often than not. Most thought me to be mute- I wasn’t, but it was easier to let them think it.

I joined the Inquisition at Haven- soldiers always needed to be healed, and I had a special talent for healing. The hole in the sky...it threatened everyone. I thought it was best if I did my part, no matter how small it was. The wreckage after Haven…recovering at Skyhold…it was a nightmare. I started spending more and more days in the tavern. Drinking to numb, drinking to forget, drinking to feel anything other than the weight crushing my soul. I never thought I'd be able to get the screams out of my mind.

~

That’s how we met. That night, I was drinking to numb. I didn’t know why he drank- he didn’t know why I drank, and neither of us offered the information. Neither of us cared, if we were truly honest with ourselves. But he told fantastical stories about jobs he’d done with his group- as part of The Iron Bull’s Chargers. He’d wave his bottle around in grand gestures, talking louder the more drunk he became. Telling me of such wonderful things I’d never had the chance to see or experience. It was easy, he did all of the talking and I could listen to him for hours. He’d talk with the most charming smile dancing on his lips. I guess…I fell in love with him back then. Listening to those stories through the warm haze of alcohol. 

Of course, it was that exact warm haze of alcohol that led me to the situation I came in to. It’d been months before Krem had finally walked me back to my home, both of us stumbling from about three too many drinks, but laughing the whole way regardless. Possibly laughing more because of it. I tripped on my own feet, bumping my shoulder into the door of my home, Krem’s arms shot out to catch me, pulling me close into his body and his lips just a breath from my face. Gods, he looked so perfect in that moment. His skin glowing under the light of the moon, his face flushed from the drinks. Warm lips suddenly pressed on mine, I tangled my fingers in his short hair and sighed into the kiss. It felt like it lasted forever, yet was over much too soon as he pulled back, muttered something I lost in the haze, and ran. 

I cried a lot that night. 

~

The next evening, I swallowed my pride after Krem’s rejection and returned to the tavern. It wasn’t to see him, though. I needed to speak with Bull. If anyone could tell me what I’d done wrong, and not judge the elf for kissing the Vent, it’d be The Iron Bull. My heart was in my throat as I approached him- thank the gods or Maker or whoever was listening that Krem wasn’t here now. Shit, curse the gods or the Maker or whoever, the Inquisitor was sat on Bull’s lap, they were flirting wildly… again. 

“E-excuse me?” I say, just above a whisper. I thought my voice was lost to the noise of the tavern, but the Inquisitor and Bull turned to look at me, similar expressions of confusion on their faces. “I don’t expect you know me…I’m a healer in the camps. I was wondering…can I speak with you? About Krem? I think I’ve done something horribly wrong. I may have hurt him.” 

“Krem? He’s a strong man, I’m sure you couldn’t do much damage.” Bull said with a laugh, squeezing the Inquisitor’s thigh. “But sure, go ahead. What’s on your mind?”

I move a chair closer- I don’t want all of Skyhold to know about our conversation- and sit with a deep sigh. “We’ve been talking a lot, drinking together for a while. Last night we- I kissed him. I think I’ve offended him because he ran. Have I made a mistake? He’s got a girlfriend, hasn’t he? I should have asked- I’m sorry.” My voice drifted, eyes falling to my scuffed boots. I wiggled my toes in them nervously, suddenly remembering all the times people commented on a Dalish elf wearing shoes. I'd picked up the habit after leaving home- I trying to blend in a little more I suppose. “I’ll just…I’ll go.” I move to stand, but Bull clears his throat and I hesitate. 

“It might be a little complicated for you to understand. I don’t like talking around the facts but…” He began slowly, looking to the Inquisitor with a pleading look, perhaps asking for a less straightforward approach? 

The Inquisitor took a breath before speaking, “You see…the thing is that Krem isn’t…well he is but- hm…how should I say this?” 

“He’s Aqun-Athlok.” Bull said plainly, as if I should understand what that means. I stare blankly, not familiar enough with Qunlat to know the term, but too nervous to truly ask. “That means he’s-“

“Having his life talked about without his permission.” 

My heart goes cold at the sound of Krem’s voice from behind me. I can’t force my body to turn to see him, though. My body trembles, I feel the sting of tears in my eyes. If I hadn’t done something bad before, I really had now. His voice was so cold- I could feel the anger in his words.

“So what do you want to hear? Huh? That I’m living a lie? Is that it? You figured it out, so congratulations. I’m not what you think I am- now, go ahead, tell everyone.” His voice shook, I finally dared to turn and face him. His eyes glistened with held back tears, his hands clenched into fists with frustration. 

“Krem I…” I stand and approach him slowly, my hand reaching for him before I pull it back to my chest. “I don’t understand. I don’t know what an Aqu…whatever is. How are you not what I think you are? Are you not a warrior? You’re not the man I’ve heard fantastic stories from as we share drinks? I don’t understand what you mean.” I swallow my fear, if only for a moment, and step forward to hold Krem’s face in my hands. I study his eyes, pleading to understand something from the pain that flickered there. 

“I’m not… a man. I mean- I _am_ but I’m _not_.” He whispers, his voice softer than any time before. His hands reach up to mine, scraping my skin with callused flesh toughened from battle as he pulls my touch from his face. 

I study him for a while. My brows knit in concern, but not really in confusion. “Is that a problem? I mean, you’re still Krem… yeah? What’s it matter if you weren’t-“ he turns his head suddenly, as if I were about to slap him, my head tilts to the side as I move to catch his gaze. “actually, you _are_ a man. Nothing else matters. You’ve always been Krem… regardless of what anyone else thought of you.” 

It felt like my words hung in the air for ages. Krem was speechless, for once. Bull and the Inquisitor were silent as well… finally I nod slightly and let out a long breath. “I’ll go. Forgive me, Krem. I won’t bother you again.” I savor the last moments of the warmth of his skin on mine before our hands lose contact and I half-run from the tavern. 

~

Sat on the battlements, looking out over the world below me, everything seemed so much smaller. I kick my legs over the edge, thinking about anything except Krem. It felt like a stab in the stomach if I thought about him. I’d lost a good friend thanks to my stupid heart. I pull my legs to my chest and untie my boots, throwing them behind me on the battlements and looking at my bare feet. I wonder why Dalish never wear shoes, my toes already feeling cold from the snowy crisp air. I'd forgotten how it felt to always be exposed to the elements. Maybe I'd been away from home for too long. I try to think about anything except Krem- try to focus on the icy numbness in my fingers and toes instead. I tried, anyway, until I heard footsteps rushing to me. 

“Don’t jump!” 

I’m thrown back onto the battlements, groaning as I landed with one of my boots digging into the small of my back. “I wasn’t jumping, I was looking!” I snap, shoving the weight of the person off and yanking the boot from my back, throwing it past my head in a huff. “Who do you even think you… Krem?” I hesitated, looking as he lifted his head and pinned me with a terrified gaze. “Why? I thought… I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“What? No! Not at all it just… it doesn’t usually go that well. I'm fine with my body as it is. I know who I am, but I know most people don't understand or accept it so easily. I shouldn’t have let you go. I was just surprised, is all. I didn’t mean to reject you like that. Or the first time, for that matter. I’m still not really sure what happened, if I’m honest. But… can we- can we go inside? It’s so damn cold out here.” He rubs his hands together and huffs hot air between them, his eyebrows raised expectantly. 

~

I moved around my home quietly- letting Krem have space to think as I made tea. “Here,” I say softly, handing him a steaming cup. “It’ll warm you. You should wear something heavier, though- the cold up here will slice you to the bone.” He mumbled a thanks, his head tilted down but I could feel his eyes on me as I moved. I hesitate as I pour my own tea, before saying in a soft voice, “I meant what I said, Krem. You’re a man. It’s so obvious to anyone who meets you that you’re a man. I’m a healer, not a fighter but… I’ll fight anyone who says you’re not.” 

“How are you so unconcerned?” 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” I answer with a shrug, setting my cup at the table across from him. “I mean…parts and things. I couldn’t care less. You’re Krem, one of Bull’s Chargers. His lieutenant. A warrior. A man who drinks _almost_ as much as I do. A man with wonderful stories.” I bite my lip as I think, hesitating for a moment before moving slowly to his side of the table to stand next to him, my hand resting lightly on his shoulder. “A brilliant man. A courageous man. A sensitive man- I’ve seen your little nugs, and I love them-“ I answer his quizzical look quickly, just before I toss my leg over his, sitting in his lap and holding his face in my hands, searching his deep, expressive eyes. 

I have no words left to say to him. Nothing I _could_ say to him. Instead, I lower my forehead to rest against his and close my eyes. Our noses brushing, breath fanning on each other’s faces. Krem’s arms slide around my waist and he holds me close. We stay silent and close for a long while before he speaks again.

“You’d really fight someone for me?” he muses with a playful tone, his warm hands sliding over my back, fingertips digging into my flesh lightly as he chuckles. “I couldn’t imagine you fighting anyone.”

“Neither can I, but I’d do it… for you.” I open my eyes and lean back, taking in his face in the nearness and smiling with warmth in my cheeks. “Wanna go get a drink?” 

Krem chuckles deep in his throat, a low sound that threatens excitement with a touch of danger. His fingers tangle in my hair, pulling my head down and kissing me deeply, leaving my head spinning as I clutch at his armor. “I think I’d rather get drunk on you tonight.” He smirks, gods damn that evil sexy smirk, and pulls me in for another kiss. “Let me get out of my armor, shit’s kind of annoying, don’t you think so?” 

Watching him take off his armor was a transcendent experience. Krem was built like a god, a powerful warrior's body, with muscles strong and lean under skin peppered with scars. I sat on my bed, eyes dancing over his body as he gave a nervous chuckle, messing with his hair shyly. “Well?” 

“Damn… what a _man_.” I say with a breathy sigh, reaching my arms out to pull him to me by his hips so that I could kiss over his stomach, his arms, tugging him down onto the bed to kiss every inch of his face. “Gods please let me kiss you every day from now on.” 

“Every day and every night, if you’d like.” That smirk- I could hear it in his voice even with my face buried in his neck. “What’re you doing?” he asked, when my kisses started dancing all around his body again. 

“Hmm?” I asked in a love-drunk haze. “I can finally kiss you. So I want to kiss every inch of you. You’re so warm and your skin is so beautiful- your scars have so many stories- and your muscles are so hard and you’re just so…. _perfect_.” I lay my head against his chest, listening to him breathe with a satisfied sigh. 

“Perfect, eh?” 

“Mmhmm. Perfect.” 

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
